narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Assailant with Skills to Match!
The Unsettling aura of different views... ____________________________________________________________________________________ The sun rose in the east. The sharp rays of light pierced heavens cloud and shined down upon the small village alone Amegakure. The light completely contrasting that of the depressing misty weather that Amegakure usually had. Soon, a light drizzle doused the village of very few people, and awakening in a building Darius stood lightly, and with a yawn he outstretched his arms and legs. "Dumb cot and--Ugh--stupid wooden floor." Walking slowly from the building small voice were heard from outside. "We're here!" "Higher-ups need this town wiped out. So, lets finish what we started." Noticing their words, Darius walked outside. Alarmed by the sudden threats he was outside so fast that his blade was left inside. "Damn" he mumbled to himself, already outside and facing the crowd of Amegakure ninja. Counting them, Darius thought of a plan of attack. Realizing that he was easily outnumbered his face became impassive and pale, though on the inside, Darius's arrogance was clear. "Plead for me not to kill you" he said, with a slightly arrogant tone. "Look at big shot." "Another one wanna be a "good guy" eh? Kill him" one ninja said, appearing as the leader of the others. Still standing on the porch of his wooden building, the several ninja paced closer to the house. Instead of backing away into the building, Darius kept his ground, and as he did his chest twisted, churned and tightened. "Wake up call...for you" he said under his breath. Quickly glancing at each individual ninja, Darius caught wind of their face. They all were plastered with a cocky grin, but he particularly took notice of their headbands. "Amegakure ninja? You said something about being ordered here, right." Taking notice of their purpose, he moved one. They looked as if they were high level, though he is just speculating. They also looked well-experienced and capable. Thinking of them as a rather strong force when combined. Clinching his fist, the Kyōraku clansman spat at the ground near the ninja. "Come at me." The multiple ninja all dashed at Darius. Just as he deduced, they were rather intelligence. Beginning the gang of ninja hurled shurikens of great size toward Darius. After the shurikens came near Daruis's vicinity the ninja charged forward. No hesitation was found as the swarm of assailants rushed forward with murderous intent. "That's right attack me. Hit me with everything you got. Its not the power you each have individually. Nor the amount of attackers you have. Nor is it how smart, well prepared, or experienced they each have. When fighting Darius precautions and preparation is useless. His attacks are swift, unpredictable and most of all, destructive. No matter the size, number or intelligence, Darius takes higher precautions, thinks ahead faster, and reacts all to quickly. In an instant, Darius was coated with a mixture of lightning and chakra. Chakra erupted around his being, and simultaneously lightning spun around him. The very power of the jutsu stimulated Darius's body and enhanced his senses. His speed, strength and reaction time all increased at that moment. The very presence of him now struck fear into the attacking ninja. And in that instant the shurikens made contact to no avail; the power of Lightning Release Armour quickly tossed away and sent the incoming shuriken and ninja who were stupid enough to continue their onslaught, far away. Sending them flying into the sky and crashing down to the earth below several yards away. "Nice yardage. Considerable distance" he thought, as he slowly and creepily edged his head toward the rest of ninja. His simple gaze struck fear into them. Moving in a blur, Darius fist was thrusted into a ninja's throat demolishing his passageway of air, and instantly killing him. In a second movement Darius swung his entire arm sending his forearm crashing into another ninja, subsequently sending him shooting backwards and skidding across the ground. In a third strike, Darius extended his palms commanding a bolt of lightening to kill the remaining ninja. "How distasteful. You all were rather weak" he said sadly.